Individuals have increasing access to and make frequent use of resources including web applications available from service providers. Generally, web applications are applications that are accessed over a network using a browser or other network-enabled client application to obtain and run client-side code for the web application. Web applications may make use of runtime support (e.g., a runtime environment) for common protocols, programming languages, and components integrated with the browser or network-enabled client application in lieu of deploying device-specific client code. This approach may simplify portability of the web applications for use with different computing platforms and architectures and enables service providers to customers.
During log-in, browsers and other network enabled client applications traditionally present a default log-in page of a service provider since the particular user attempting to log-in is not known ahead of time. As such, user-specific customizations of a user interface for web applications traditionally cannot be made until after authentication of a user, which detracts from the overall user experience.